Happiness
by Gold Grace
Summary: An inside story about Hinamori Momo’s disturbing past. May have a sequel!
1. Past

My name is Hinamori Momo. I'm 150 years old. I am the lieutenant of the Fifth Squad currently under Captain Hirako Shinji. Most people see me as an upbeat, easy-going, and friendly girl. At least, that's who I really was before I died. Right now, it's just an image that i want people to see. A weak girl incapable of preventing anything that hurts her.

Also, I doubt anyone knows about my past either. Not even the nosy scientist Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I have only a few relatives left in this time. My twin sister Momoka, younger than me by 7 seconds, my older brother Ichiro, my grandfather Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai, my fiancé Toyotomi Haruto, his little brother Toyotomi Riku, and I believe my father is still alive, even though I have no memory of him. My mother is dead. I'm sure of that. I saw her die in front of my eyes. Enough talk. I'm sure you're very confused at the moment. So let me explain. Starting from the beginning.

The Soul Reapers believe that the departed souls who come to the Soul Society has no memories of who they were before they died. That is correct, but also wrong at the same time. It is an unknown fact in Soul Society that every one in one million souls have their memories of who they were before they died. Anyone would think that one soul is very lucky to have their memories. But I disagree. It only causes more pain. More suffering. More damage. Yes, I am that one soul who remembers their past. Let me tell you all about it.

My actual name is not Hinamori Momo. It is a name my grandfather gave me in order to hide my identity. My actual name is Kobayakawa Momo. I am exactly 6 years old. I am the the niece of the Great Clan of Kobayakawa's emperor. The emperor is Kobayakawa Itsuki, which means independence. His wife's name is Kobayakawa Himari, which means home of light and love. The great emperor also has a younger sister. My mother. Her name is Kobayakawa Misaki. She has three children, me, my twin sister, and my older brother. My father's name I do not know.

The emperor also has two children. Two sons. Kobayakawa Sora, the younger son, and Kobayakawa Yuuto, the next heir. Sora, back then was only 4 months old. Still thriving on his mother's milk. Yuuto was 15 years old. A proud and arrogant son. Eager to take the throne as soon as his father passes away. We were so happy and content. Living life as if it could be granted to us again if we died. Death was the farthest thing on our mind.

I was sleeping in my giant bedroom with my sister. I suddenly awoke to the sound of someone shouting.

"You hear it too, right?" My sister, Momoka whispered.

"Yeah. Come, let's see what is going on." I said to my sister. We opened the sliding door a mere inch and peeked outside. To our horror, it was the emperor. And there was a bloody figure next to him too. I looked more closely, narrowing my eyes. It was Yuuto.

"How dare youhave an affair with a woman like that!?!" Emperor Itsuki yelled at Yuuto.

"I am old enough to make my own decisions, father! I do not need you to make them for me. I did what I wanted and I will continue doing so!" Yuuto yelled back. By now, the servants were coming out because of the ruckus.

"I forbid you from seeing that whore again!"

"You can't stop me, father! I love her!"

"That is not love, she is using you just to have a man in bed with her. I know woman like that, they bed you and leave you. You will not see that woman again. And, Yuuto, I am giving you this warning beforehand. If you bring shame on this clan, you will suffer dire consequences."

Me and my sister shared glances of disbelief on each other. We were worried, true. But we wouldn't let that cut into our sleep. We both climbed into our bed with hope that the emperor will solve it soon.

"Sister! Sister! SISTER!!!"

"Aaah!" I fell out of the bed ungraciously to the floor. '_Who in the...'_

"Sister, it's terrible. Yuuto has gone missing!" Momoka yelled at my face. I took a while for me to process what just hand just said. But when it finally sank in I...

"What!?!" I exclaimed.

"Yes! After last nights incident Yuuto has fled from the house."

This was bad. He was the next heir. Besides that, what about the clan's reputation the emperor cares about so much.

"Lady Momo, the emperor requires your presence." One of the lady's in waiting apprised me.

I walked through the large hallways that led to my uncle's room. We stopped in front of the door. I glanced at the lady in which she returned with a smile and a nod. She opened the door for me and I steeped inside. I gave her one last look before she left. I turned around to find my uncle sitting on the porch while reading a report with his eyebrows knitted together.

"Uncle, you called for me?" I asked tentatively.

He made a startled sound before turning around to face me. He smiled softly before giving a small wave of his hand to make me sit down. I hesitantly took a few steps forward and sat down next to him.

"Do you know the meaning of the Kobayakawa Clan symbol?" My uncle asked.

"I was never aware it meant anything at all." I answered.

"It is an eye. The circle symbolizes that. And did you notice the three scythe like figures protruding outside. It symbolizes the weapons we own."

"Weapons?"

"Yes. Weapons. We always thought you were too young young to fully understand our clan. But, I must tell you now. The Kobayakawa clan specializes in collecting weapons. Not just any weapons, living weapons. Did you ever notice three symbols on your mother's chest?"

"Yes. One was a blue water drop, another one was an orange flame, and the last one was a black shapeless tattoo."

"Yes. So you are aware of that. Those aren't just tattoos. They symbolizes things too. The water drop symbolizes the element water, the orange flame symbolizes the element fire, and the black shapeless tattoo symbolizes the element darkness. Totally there are 12 elements. You're mother owns three of them. These elements are called Ten no shugo ryū (heavenly guardian)."

"Yes. But why are you telling _me _these things?"

"It is essential for the future clan leader to know what their clan is about, isn't it?"

'_Ohh, I see. WAIT! WHAT!?!' "I _am not the future clan leader. Yuuto is."

"I presume you already know about Yuuto."

"Yes. But why me?"

"The clan needs a leader. You are next in line."

"What about Sora? Or my older brother, Ichiro?"

"Sora is too young. And as for Ichiro, he refused saying he will not become the clan leader. He said that his goal is to become the clan's military head. Besides, you are not the only candidate, your sister has interest too. Before you say that she is younger than you. Let me remind you that this clan does not count age with seconds, we count them by years. Which means your sister is your age."

"And how will we determine the clan leader if there are two candidates?"

"You both will fight for it. This clan doesn't need weaklings. We need a strong leader."

"My most sincerest apologies, uncle. But I can't fight my own sister. Especially for the clan leadership."

"You will have no say in it. It has already been decided. The other great clan leaders will come to see you spar with Momoka tomorrow. Pray you don't disappoint me." With that he called for one of the servants and ordered them to take me to my room. When I went there Momoka was sitting on the bed, in deep thought. I changed into my silk night gown and got into the bed and closed my eyes.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" My sister's voice woke me up. I quickly got out of bed and looked at my sister in disbelief.

"You are not really going to do this, are you?" I asked.

"Of course I am. What an honor. I get to be the clan leader. People will come from miles away just to gaze at me." She said in a far away look.

"And I surmise you are going to spar with _me_ to _get _that title." I said narrowing my eyes.

"A mere hurdle that just has to be removed." I couldn't believe it. My own sister was going to _fight me _just for a mere title. I won't have it.

"Sister, your way of thinking is corrupt." I said with determination while looking at my sister in the eye. "So, in order to safeguard my clan, I will take full responsibility in keeping it safe. And I will eliminate any obstacle that comes in my way. Even if it is you."

My sister laughed wickedly. "We'll see sister." And with that she laced on her bed and slept. I had tears in my eyes. I regret saying all that. I'll get rid of my sister? What was I thinking. Life is so cruel. It had decided to make my father so ill that he can't even see me, it had decided to get rid of Yuuto. And it has decided that I and my sister abolish each other. Why can't I live my life peacefully? I knew I won't get any sleep tonight. And I was already dreading tomorrow.

The sun was up. I felt it through the paper of the sliding door. I cracked my eyes open. '_Oh no! It's tomorrow. I mean it's today. I have to-'_

"Lady Momo and Momoka, please get up for breakfast." The servant lady called out.

"Good morning, sister. Eat well so you have enough strength to fight me." Momoka mocked me.

I quickly ate and the servants took me to get ready for the fight. After getting ready I was taken outside along with Momoka to greet the other clan leaders. We both gave one final look at each other before preparing. My uncle took me to a far corner and whispered.

"I hope you have prepared well enough for this. Our clan needs a mature young leader. Your sister is still learning. I hope you surpass her." He said. "Or you will suffer the consequences." He added before leaving.

I stepped out into the battle field. "Good luck, sister. May the best heir win." Momoka said. Before I could reply Momoka attacked me. She recoiled her arm and extended it to my face. I put my hands cross across my face while shutting my eyes. The attack did not hurt much. But I had a giant bruise on the wrist of my left hand. Momma lifted her leg and kicked me in the stomach. I doubled over gasping for air. But I recovered from it fast enough to dodge the other blow. A sequence of attacks were laid on me by Momoka. I didn't even try to fight her. I spotted my uncle's vexed face from the corner of my eye.

"You are incompetent, sister. You are not capable of anything. The mere thought of you as the leader leads me to laugh." Momoka kept on mocking me until I was finally fed up. Momoka took a few second to gather enough momentum to land a very hard blow on me. When she came upon me I quickly shut my eyes. I don't remember what happened from there, or what I did. I opened my eyes to the sound of applause. Did Momoka win? I didn't know. But the sight in front of me was enough to make me aware of what had occurred. Momoka was on the ground, on her stomach, unconscious with a streak of red sliding down her forhead. The impact from the blow must've knocked her down. Did I do all that? I was horrified. Because I did that to my own sister. And disgusted. Because I actually felt content knowing I surpassed her.

Uncle came to me and lifted my left hand and claimed me as the next Kobayakawa leader. I remained as I was until he ordered me to retreat into my room to celebrate my victory. I went in and one of the servants helped me with my bath and dresses me in my finest kimono made from the finest fabric. I got ready and made my way to the dining hall. My brother, uncle, aunt, and mother was there.

I sat down on the floor and asked. "Where's Momoka?"

"She is recovering." My aunt replied.

Oh. Recovering. Did I really hurt her that much. I was broken out of my train of thoughts when my uncle coughed to get our attention.

He started. "Now that Momo has been declared as the heir of the Kobayakawa clan, there is the matter of her betrothal."

I choked on my on my own breath. **_"WHAT!?!"_**

"Do not raise your voice!" My mother exclaims.

"You have to choose a husband in order to become more powerful. Two clans have offers their sons for your hand in marriage." My uncle explained.

"Which clans?" My aunt asked.

"The Kawakatsu clan and the Toyotomi clan."

"Oh my. They are two of the most powerful clans, aren't they?" My mother asked.

"Yes. Momo is lucky enough to get a husband from one of those clans. They will arrive tomorrow and fight for her hand. The victor will be Momo's husband." My uncle said.

This was bad. Betrothal? Clans? Fight? Tomorrow??? I cant go through this again. I sighed. Right now I wish I was one of the servants.

Morning came and I hadn't slept a wink. I lay all night thinking about all the changes that were happening in my life right now.

"Lady Momo, are you awake?" The servant asked me. I guess she came in when she heard me groan into my pillow.

"You must get ready to meet your suitors." I groaned again. "I know you do not want this, but it will make your uncle happy." '_Did he ever think about how I would feel.' _I said inside my head. I silently stood up and let the servant help me get ready. After a few hours or so me and my uncle went to the gate to greet the two clans. They arrived in what seemed like a portable castle. The sons of each emperor came up to me and greeted me.

We walked to the dining room and sat. After we ate breakfast one of the other clan's emperor stood up.

"Now that we are filled let the battle begin." My uncle agreed and led the sons and their father to who knows where to prepare for the battle. The servant came in again and led me to one of the large training grounds that our forefathers trained in. I sat down at a special place reserved especially for me. After a few minutes Haruto, the heir of the Toyotomi clan, and Akiko, heir of the Kawakatsu clan came out with samurai armor and a sword in each's hand.

"Let the battle begin!" My uncle declared.

Haruto and Akiko faced off on the muddy floor of the old arena. The area was wide enough for the two of them to fight and not hurt others. Haruto started. He slowly drew his sword, the blade made a hissing whisper as it was removed from the sheath. All the while holding Akiko firmly in his gaze.

Akiko bent down and stretched his back. He turned his neck from left to right and popping it in a series of clicks in rapid succession. "Don't hold back or I'm going to break you!" Akiko snarled at Haruto. Haruto shrugged his shoulders, smiled. Akiko rushed at Haruto. He dipped and weaved right as he was about to reach him and slashed downwards. But Haruto dodged and Akiko's saord got stuck in the floor. Haruto took his chance and put a simple sidekick to the sword man's stomach. A series of attacks were made. But after a few hours the fight came to an end with Haruto as the victor.

After all the congratulations, he came up to me, placed a kiss on my hand, smiled and left.

The other day I had to spend entirely with Haruto. He was a bit too much at first. But after spending almost the entire day with him, I began to see him in a different light. He had a beautiful smile, a handsome face with tan colored hair and honey colored eyes. He was well-endowed considering his age. I looked up at him as we sat on the grassy field and actually felt happy for a moment. But I learned my lesson. That all happy moments must eventually come to an end.


	2. Past

Me and my sister were sleeping peacefully on our bed. Facing away from each other. She was still not talking to me. Suddenly we both awoke to the sound of glass breaking followed by a scream of a woman. I was going to get up but the sliding door opened. I lay still, closed my eyes, and prayed that nothing was wrong.

"Get up both of you and sit down on the floor." I heard someone whisper.

Me and my sister slowly got out of bed and sat down on the floor. Our backs facing the intruder. I heard the hiss of a knife taken out from its sheath. I abruptly stood up and bravely faced the intruder. But that turned out to be a grave mistake. The blade of the knife made contact with the right side of my neck. Blood spewed everywhere and I fell down. But I was able to make out the face of my murderer very clearly before I died. It was Yuuto. Of course. Why wasn't I surprised? I had taken the throne from him. Of course he held a grudge against me. I kept thinking these things. After that I blacked out.

I awoke to a very deep voice. It was somewhat similar to the voice of my deceased grandfather. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My eyes were blurry. Was it all a dream? Did I not die? I looked around until I noticed a man with a black robe and a sword at his waist. I examined him starting from his feet and finally to his face. My eyes widened. It was grandfather. The same grandfather that died when I was only 4 years old.

I was going to run to him and give him a hug, but suddenly I found it very hard to breath. I looked down to see a chain dangling from my chest. I yanked on it. It would not come off. I yanked on it again, but harder. Why won't it come off? I held the chain again, but a large hand stopped me. I looked up into the eyes of my grandfather. "It's useless. You can't get rid of the chain." He said with the saddest look I have ever seen.

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is the chain that signifies a soul. You died, Momo. Yuuto killed you. But don't worry, child. I will take you to Soul Society so that you can reunite with your family once again."

"Soul Society?" "Yes, it is a place where souls reside. It is what humans refer to as heaven. Kind of."

I let it all sink in. I died. I am being transported to this Soul place or whatever by my grandfather so that I can be with my family again. Somehow that made me happy and sad. Happy, because I can be with my family again. Sad, because I am dead and I have to leave everything behind.

I looked up and saw my grandfather take out his sword. I stared at it terrified. I am not dead, but I definitely am about to be. I guess my grandfather saw my expression and chuckled. "It's okay, child. I will not hurt you. I am just going to perform 'konso' (soul burial) on you." I sighed. Thank goodness.

I remained as I did and I felt something touch my forehead. Next thing I knew, I'm in a forest. I looked around and saw a worn down cottage near a river. I walked up to it and opened the door. I waited until someone answered, but no one did. So I turned around to leave but felt someone wrap their arms around me. I looked up and saw the tear stained face of my beloved brother.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. "Yes, where's mother?" I asked.

"She's inside. So is Momoka and father." Father! He is here. I can finally see him. I hurriedly went inside and I saw him for the first time. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. (author's note: it's not Aizen) Beside him, I saw mother and Momoka. I went up to my mother and gave her a big hug. The happy moment was ruined by a loud shriek that came from outside. My father instructed us to stay inside and he dashed out. I went to the window to see what it is.

It was a giant sage colored monster the size of a tree. It had huge claws and a pure white mask. What was really peculiar was a hole in its chest. I saw my father try to hold it back. But it had no effect. I suddenly saw another black robed man come out of the forest and slash the monster with his sword. The monster let out another loud shriek and evaporated into thin air.

My father went up to the robed man and talked to him for what seemed like 15 minutes. After that he came inside and told me, my brother and sister to go outside and play. We obeyed and went outside. However I peeked from the window from outside to see what was going on. My father went up to my mother and told her something which made her very sad. After talking to her he gave her a hug and came outside. I hurriedly pretended to play with my brother and sister.

He came up to each of us and gave us a hug. He then came to me again and leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry." _'Why would he say sorry? Grownups are wierd.' _

The sky had turned an orange-red. We went inside and slept on the floor. '_So this is what being a servant feels like?'_

The rays of the sun came in through one of the many holes in the house and settled on my face. I groggily sat up and looked around. My mother seemed to be cooking, my brother and sister were both still sleeping and my father was nowhere to be found. I went up to my mother.

"Good morning, sweetheart." My mother greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning. Mother?"

"Yes."

"Where's father?" My mother smile turned into a frown. She turned to the stove and muttered. "He's gone." It was barely audible. " Where did he go?"

"I don't know."

"When will he come back?"

"I don't know."

"_Will_ he come back?"

"I DONT KNOW! I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHEN HE LEFT OR HOW HE IS OR IF HE IS ALIVE!" My mother said as she broke down into tears. '_How could father do this to us? How could he have left us even when we weren't even- whatever! I don't need someone like him anyways. Who does? I will never forgive him.'_

I turned around and left. I sat down at the riverbank wishing none of this ever happened.

It had been a few months after father left. My mother married again to a wealthy man. His name was Seiwa Genji. He had long wavy black hair and yellow eyes. He seemed very caring at first, but after we all got comfortable with him, he started showing his true colors. He was a heartless man. His otherwise calm demeanor had changed into those of which were madness. He scolded us and abused my mother brutally.

My poor mother. The beautiful woman was now unrecognizable. Her beautiful brown hair had now been cut unevenly. She had one eye which was swollen shut. He lips were chapped from not drinking water. And her left hand had two missing fingers. A few days later, my mother woke me up when I was sleeping and told me to take my brother and sister to the market to buy some food. I gave my mother a kiss on her cheek and left.

After we bought all the necessary items, we went back into our cottage. I went inside first. Instantly, my nose was filled with the metallic smell of blood. I frantically searched for my mother only to find her sprawled on the floor, on her back with a knife on the side of the stomach. Us three went to my mother and tried to wake her up. She was barely conscious. She smiled and motioned is to come nearer.

"My children, I'm so sorry to have done this to you. To us."

"No mother. It's not your fault. You were desperate." My brother said.

"I know. I won't...be able to stay...with you kids...anymore. I just wish...I had a few more...time to spend with...you."

"Stupid mother. Don't talk like you're going to die." I said.

"I'm sorry. I won't talk like that...anymore. But I want to... give you three... a gift... before I truly... leave."

She reached into her chest and pulled out the three Ten no Shugo Ryū uncle talked about. She gave my brother the darkness and my sister the fire. Then at last she gave me the water.

"Treasure it. Don't let it fall into the wrong hands. I'm sorry I've burdened you with this." My mother said before she evaporated into thin air just like that monster did. We stayed there until we heard someone snicker.

"Well if it the brats." It was Genji. We stared at him horrified.

"YOU KILLED OUR MOTHER! DIDN'T YOU, YOU MONSTER!!!" My brother yelled.

"I did it for your own good. Now you kids will learn that life isn't what it truly is." He said. He stomped towards us and grabbed my brother by the hair and dragged him outside. I tried to stop him but he had locked me inside before I could get out. He came back in with a woman who had long dark blue hair and green eyes.

I ignored the woman and yelled at Genji. "What did you do with my brother?" "Don't worry! He's perfectly safe. But you'll never see him again." He said with a smirk.

Then, the woman came to me and made me look up by grabbing my hair. She stared at me and smiled at Genji. "Yes, these will do nicely." She said. "What about my payment?" Genji asked. "You'll get what you deserve." Then I felt someone hit me on the back of my head and knock me out.

I came around and sat up. I glanced around until I noticed the woman and a boy. She smiled at me and said. "Now that you both have woken up, I want you both to listen to me very carefully."_ 'Both?'_ That's when I noticed Momoka. "My name is Minamoto Taira. I am a very successful woman in owning this house. You will know soon enough what kind of house this is. But before you get to work, I have to tell you a few things. I hire only grown girls to do this work. But I know you both will grow up to be very beautiful woman. It is only easier for you to grow up in an environment like this. After all, you _will_ work for me when you grow up. I don't tolerate disobedience and disrespect. If you go against any of my rules, you will be punished."

Then, she motioned the boy behind her to come forward. "This is my son, Minamoto Shimazu. He is 15 years old. He will show you around. Now, LEAVE!"

The boy came up to us and told us to follow him. We went outside and walked around a very large hallway. I could make out the outline of a man and woman in every room. I could also hear moans. Then it hit me. This is a whore house. Taira wants us to work in a whore house. I gasped. "I see you figured out what kind of house this is." Shimazu said. He turned to a separate hallway and opened a room. "This is where you'll be staying." He said to me. "Wait! I am supposed to be separated from my sister?" "Of course!" He said before leaving. He touched the door and added. "My mother may say you are young, but don't worry. You won't be left out. You'll get a regular visitor very soon." He smirked and winked.

That morning, Taira gave me a bunch of clothes and told me to wash it in the river. I went and crouched down to start. After washing for few minutes I sighed. "So lonely." "Who's lonely?" I nearly jumped into the river. I turned around and saw a cute boy about my age. He was dressed in rags. He had light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes with green lines below them. (author's note: guess who it is?) He scowled. "I just asked you a question, girl?"

"O-oh, I was just muttering to myself."

He eyed me and said. "I didn't know they hired small kids."

"Oh, I don't do stuff like that. I only do the chores. By the way, I'm Kobayakawa Momo." I said as I extended my hand.

"I don't shake hands. I'm Grimmjow Jagaerjaques." He said as he shaked my hand. I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "I should get going. But I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I ran off.

I spent almost everyday with Grimmjow after that. But, that also lasted a few days.

"You brat. You will not see that boy again. You will bring shame into this house." Taira scolded me.

"But, he's my only friend."

"You dare talk back to me!?!" She said as she dragged me by the hair.

The next day, I went to the river. As I expected, Grimmjow came. _'Just great'. _I said in my head.

"Hey!" He greeted.

"Hey." I replied.

"Whatcha doin'?"

"The usual. Umm, Grimmjow, you should leave." I said hoping he would.

"No way. And why aren't you looking at me when I'm talking to you?" He said as he grabbed my wrist and turned me around. He gasped. "What happened to you?" He asked. "I got punished." I said calmly. "Why!?!"

I can't let him know it was because I'm seeing him. "Ummm, I... I accidentally opened the wrong door while they were giving their... services." He took one look and he knew I was lying. But he let it slide. "Hey, wanna play?" He asked hoping it would cheer me up. "Sure, just let me take the clothes, and then I'll come back."

I went and put the basket on the porch and left. After I came back, I saw Grimmjow holding a Temari ball. He tossed it to me. "We're gonna play catch." He said. I tossed it back to him. "Tsk, you throw like a girl."

"Well, that's because I am one." I said with a pout.

"Let me show you how to really throw it." He said as he threw it into the forest. "I'll get it." I said as I ran towards that direction. I went into the forest and saw the Temari in a clearing. I crouched down to pick it up. But I suddenly felt a large being settle behind me. I slowly looked back. It was the same kind of monster that attacked my father. It was like a cat, but only larger than normal. I saw it open it's mouth to eat me up. I closed my eyes but never felt the pain. I opened my eyes to see that Grimmjow was in front of it. He had a blue glow emitting from his body.

"RUN!!!" Grimmjow told me. "I can't leave you. You'll get hurt. Or worse." "I don't care leave." No I'm not leaving you."

"Man, you really are stubborn." He said. "Fine, but stay behind me."

"Okay." Grimmjow and the monster both stared at each other before the monster lunged at Grimmjow. He ran in the opposite direction. This went on for a minute or two before Grimmjow tripped on a rock and fell down. The monster wasted no time in eating him up. I stared horrified at the sight. I felt my vision get blurry. He was my only friend but he's gone too. I suddenly heard a loud shriek. The monster, now, was getting bigger. Like air was being blown ito it. Then it suddenly burst revealing a slightly smaller monster. But, it seemed familiar. I stared closely at it. It had a blue aura emitting from it, blue eyes and green lines below them.

"Jowjow?" I asked. It stepped closer. I reached out and touched his right jawbone. He calmed down, the aura slowly vanished.

"KILL IT!" I heard someone yell. It was Taira and several soldiers. They came and killed Grimmjow with no effort. I watched as he slowly evaporated into the air, just like my mother.

"Now, that's taken care of. Momo, let's go." Taira ordered me.

"No. You monster, you've taken everything from me and abused me, I refuse to stay with you anymore!" I shouted as I ran into the forest. I heard Taira yell at first but that slowly faded. I went on day and night without any food. I saw a village. But I didn't have enough strength to run. I collapsed. I lay there as the first snow created blanket on my body. _'It's better this way. Better than staying with that woman'. _ I pondered as I lay there awaiting my reunion with my mother. My vision was getting fuzzier. Before I closed my eyes, I could make out the outline of woman. _'Is that the angel?'_ No it was not.


	3. Past

I awoke to the sweet smell of watermelon. I groggily opened my eyes to find two figures sitting near me.

"Grandma, she's waking up." A boy said.

"I know. And I want you to be on your best behavior. Okay, Toushirou?"

"Hai." I sat up. Besides me were an old woman and a boy who was eating a slice of watermelon. He had strange white hair and the most beautiful pair of eyes that I have ever seen. They were a rare turquoise color.

"Where am I?" I asked. My voice was cracked from not drinking water. "Who are you?"

"I am Hitsugaya Naomi and this is my grandson, Hitsugaya Toushirou." Answered the old woman. "You are at my house. I found you freezing to death in the forest when I was coming after shopping."

"Oh. Thank you for saving me."

"It's no problem at all. And may I ask who you are, little girl?"

"I'm..." _'I cant tell her my real name. Taira might try to track me. Think of another name.'_ "I'm Hinamori Momo."

"Such a lovely name. Nice to meet you, Momo-chan. Say hello, Toushirou."

I eyed the young boy who was sitting near me. He put down his slice of watermelon and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his kimono before replying. "Hi, I'm Toushirou."

"Hello. What are you eating?"

"It's watermelon. Want some?"

"Yes. Thank you." I greedily took the slice of watermelon handed to me and ate it up all at once. The old woman chuckled. "My, you must be really hungry. I'll bring some rice cakes for you both to eat, be right back?"

The woman sat up and made her way to the kitchen and brought some rice cakes. Me and Toushirou ate ate it all up.

"Thank you, Naomi-san.

"Oh, please call me grandma. Naomi-San is too formal. Besides you're going to live with us from now on, right?"

"Sure." I said.

That was the only night I had ever slept so peacefully. After that, day after day. Night after night. I lived happily.

There. Now you know how I met Shirou-chan. And you might also want to know why I entered the Shinō Academy. It was simple. Because I wanted to be able to protect the people I love, not only from hollows, but from all forms of threats.


	4. Present

**Present time:**

It has been several months after Aizen had been defeated. And Soul Society was now living peacefully. I had been given a new captain. His name was Hirako Shinji. He was flirtatious and lazy. The exact opposite of Aizen. And exactly what I had been looking for.

Shirou-chan had also grown up. That short little brat was now a head taller than me. He had matured. Our relationship had also changed over the course of years. Our friendship had turned into mere acquaintances. We rarely ever talk. Even if we talk, it's only about business.

I had matured too. My large eyes were now smaller and narrower. My hair had been cut into a bob. Courtesy of my captain. He thought that matching hairstyles would be cute. He had sneaked into my room while I was asleep and used Sakanade to cut my hair. I must say, it was a terrible experience.

Well, that was 5 years ago, so let's get back to the present. Right now I'm at a vice captain meeting. After this, I have to meet Captain Ukitake for a mission briefing.

After the meeting, I shunpoed to the 13th Squad barracks. "Captain Ukitake?" I called out.

"Here!" He replied back. I followed his voice into a dusty old room. "Oh, sit down, Vice Captain Hinamori." He gestured for me to sit down. "I was told to come here for my next mission briefing." I told.

"Aah yes. You are supposed to go to Tokyo. It is set in an alternate reality where ghouls, creatures that look like normal people but can only survive by eating human flesh, live amongst the human population in secrecy, hiding their true nature in order to evade pursuit from the authorities. Ghouls have powers including enhanced strength and regenerative abilities - a regular ghoul produces 4-7 times more kinetic energy in their muscles than a normal human; they also have several times the RC cells. A ghoul's skin is resistant to ordinary piercing weapons, and it has at least one special predatory organ called a _kagune _which it can manifest and use as a weapon during combat. Another distinctive trait of ghouls is that when they are excited or hungry, the color of their sclera in both eyes turns black and their irises red. This mutation is called _kakugan_. Did you get all that?" He asked.

"Aah, yes. When should I leave?"

"Right now. Your captain has been informed well about this."

"I see. When will I return?"

"I don't know. It might be when we train another Shinigami to be lieutenant level so that he can replace you."

"Oh." I wasn't satisfied with that answer at all.

"Let's go. The Senkai Gate will be opened by now." Captain Ukitake told me. I followed him to the Senkai Gate and went in. The other side was opened to a place filled with bill boards and buildings and people. Lots and lots of people.

I switched into my gigai and walked around the streets. I stopped at an alley to rest. That's when I heard snicker.

"Well, look what we have here. It's my dinner." A man who was wearing a hoodie came up to me. I ran wherever I could go. This was bad. I can't switch to my Shinigami form because he won't see me. As long as I'm in this form I have to use hand-to-hand only.

Suddenly I felt something impale me in the stomach. I looked down to see a blue-green tentacles sticking out from my abdomen. I lost consciousness after that.

The smell of medicine filled my lungs as I suddenly sat up. I looked around. I was in a hospital. The door opened revealing a man with white hair and a doctor's coat.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by a ghoul. The ghoul had impaled it's _kagune_ in your stomach. But when we arrived there the ghoul had seemed to be dead too."

"How am I still alive?"

"You had lost your stomach along with a part of your intestine. So I had them replaced."

"I see. Thank you."

"Hmm. You will be discharged today. Tomorrow at the latest." Just then a woman carrying a cart entered.

"Aah. That must be your food. Please eat well. I will check up on you later."

The woman set the cart near the bed and took out a tray of food. She put it on my lap and left. I stared at the food for a while, then picked up the chopsticks. I picked a bit of sushi and put it in my mouth. I chewed for a bit. But this tasted funny. It tastes like ash. I quickly spit it out and tried the tempura. That tasted even worse. These chefs really don't know how to cook.

That afternoon, the doctor came in again and did a check up on me. After I was normal, he let me go. I wandered aimlessly down the streets until I saw a coffee shop. _'Anteiku?'_ I went in and I was greeted with the sweet smell of coffee. What a delicious aroma. I sat down at one of the tables when a short and scrawny black haired boy came. "What would you like today, ma'am?" He asked.

"I'll take a cup of coffee and a sandwich."

"I'll be right back with your order." I waited. He came back in 5 minutes carrying a tray with the coffee and sandwich. He sat it down on the table, smiled and left. I stared at the other people in the shop before eating. _'Hope this doesn't taste anything like that disgusting hospital food.' _I took a sip of my coffee first. It was delicious. The I stared at the sandwich before lifting it up to my lips to take a bite I instantly regretted it. It tasted like a dried up sponge. I forcefully swallowed it and asked the boy that came earlier to show me the toilet. He pointed toward a door near the entrance. I thanked him and quickly went inside. After opening the toilet seat, I hunched over it and emptied all I had eaten today. _' I should go to Urahara's to see what's wrong with me.'_ I wiped my mouth and quickly left the shop after paying. I opened the Senkai Gate and went to Karakura Town. I followed down the alley to Urahara's shop. I opened and found Ururu cleaning up.

"Where's Urahara?" I asked. She pointed towards the main door. I passed her and went in.

"Urahara-san, I need to talk to you." I called out.

"Coming." Urahara said. A minute or two later he came in with a box and put it down on the floor and sat in front of me. "And what do I owe the pleasure, Vice Captain Hinamori?"

"I don't seem to be feeling well. I can't eat."

"Tell me all about it."

"Well, I was supposed to go to Tokyo to investigate about the ghouls that inhabit it. I encountered one and something happened. I was in my gigai at that moment so I thought it wouldn't effect me. But it did. I can't seem to eat anything except coffee. Everything I eat tastes terrible. Do you have any idea what might be happening to me?"

"Well, that depends... what happened with you and that ghoul you encountered?"

"It impaled me with its _kagune_. And the doctor said I had lost my stomach and part of my intestine, so he had replaced it."

"That's not good. Did you ask whose organs they were?"

"No, I have his number. Should I call?"

"Yes. And hurry."

I quickly took out my phone and dialed the doctor's number.

"**Hello, who is this?"**

"It me, Hinamori Momo. I called to ask you something, doctor."

"**What is it?"**

"I just wanted to know whose organs you replaced mine with."

**"Oh. That? I replaced it with the dead ghoul that was next to you. We couldn't get both a stomach _and _intestine in time. So I took his. Is that all?"**

"Yes, thank you, doctor." I turned to Urahara who was looking at me eagerly. "He said he took the dead ghoul's."

"As I had suspected. Vice Captain Hinamori, this is bad. He shouldn't have put a ghoul's organs in a human body. Even if it was a gigai, it will have the same effect on your soul form too. I designed it that way."

"Okayyyy... but what's so bad about putting a ghoul's organs, wont I just be the same?"

"No, a ghoul's organs function differently than those of a human's. You stomach can only digest flesh now, that's why you can't eat anything else."

My eyes widened. _'It can't be...'_ "do you I'm a ghoul now."

"Not a full ghoul, but yes."

"What should I do?" I said as I panicked.

"Right now, it's better to call one of your superiors to let them tell you what to do."

I left Urahara's Shop feeling disheartened. I opened the Senkai Gate to Tokyo. Once I was on the streets, I thought about the change in my life. How could this have happened? I was not supposed to be a ghoul. What should I do? My thoughts were interrupted by the rumbling in my belly. _'I'm hungry.'_ I looked around the numerous restaurants and cafe's that lined the streets. I can't eat that now.

Suddenly I smelled a delectable aroma. What is that? I followed the smell into an abandoned building. Once inside, I could hear the munching of food. I came into view of the sound with a smile, but my expression changed into those of pure horror. There, on the floor, was a dead body of an old woman. And hovering over her, was a middle aged man, whose entire face was smeared with blood.

I silently whimpered. He heard me and turned around.

"Oh, are you a ghoul too. You interrupted me in the middle of my meal. Just to let you know, you can't have any."

I don't know what took over me. I remember that my control snapped. And two neon-red colored thin tentacles protruded from my lower back, just above my arse. I knew I had no control over it, for it, on its own, impaled the man and threw him aside. I slowly made my way to the dead woman and began eating.

It and been 40 years after that incident, I had spent the rest of my mission in hiding. Eating humans who committed suicide, and constantly fighting. I see everyday, innocent people getting killed either for fun or for consuming. _' so, this is what life is really like.'_ I thought as I watched the alleys in a building.

I had changed over time. I had adjusted to the fact that I am now a ghoul. My short, brown hair is now platinum blonde, and it reached to the back of my knees. I don't know how it changed color, but somehow it did. I don't mind much. That wasn't the only thing that changed. My height has also increased. My chest has also gotten bigger. Not as big as Rangiku-san or as average as Nanao-chan, it was a cross between them. I'm not as bubbly as I was anymore, I rarely show anger, sadness or happiness. I'm just like a female version of Byakuya.

My musings were interrupted by a phone call. I flipped it open and put it near my ear.

"Hello?" I said in a monotone voice.

**"Hello? Vice Captain Hinamori? This is Captain Ukitake."**

"What do you need, Captain Ukitake?"

**"Oh, I just called to inform you that your mission has been completed. We will send a replacement so you can come back here."**

Somehow, that didn't make me as happy as I thought it would. " Sure, I'm going to gather my things. See you later, Captain Ukitake." I said as I ended the call. I stood up and gazed at Tokyo once more. I'll surely miss this place. I jumped down and made my way to my temporary apartment I had rented. I gathered my things, which were only the _gikongan _and the glove. I switched into my Shinigami form and waited. The Senkai Gate opened not long after. In came a young man with jet black hair and grey eyes. He bowed down to me. I nodded my head and proceeded into Soul Society.

I arrived at Soul Society and was greeted by a very happy Captain Ukitake.

"I'm so glad you returned." But his happy expression was erased when he saw how much I had changed. "What did you do to your hair?"

"I didn't do anything, it happened when I wasn't even aware of it." I said with an emotionless face.

"Oh, well, you should go to your Captain, he was the one who had missed you the most."

I bowed to him and made my way to the barracks. I opened the slide door without knocking. My Captain was surprisingly doing the paperwork.

"Captain?" I said.

"What do you want this time? I already told you I don't need-"

He turned around with an angry expression but stopped once he saw me. "Who are you?"

"Captain, don't you recognize your own lieutenant?" I asked, slightly amused.

He stared at me for exactly 5 seconds before he engulfed in a huge hug. "You're really back! Oh, you don't know how much I had missed you, Momo. It was so lonely without you. And those stupid subordinates made _me_ do all the work around here."

"I... missed you too, Captain."

"We're going to celebrate your return tonight with saké. But before that, you have a Vice Captain meeting." I nodded and went to the meeting.

I slowly walked to the meeting room and opened the door. The second I opened the door, all eyes turned to me. Vice Captain Sasakibe suddenly stood up. "How dare you interrupt a lieutenant meeting! You will be punished!" He said angrily.

"Woah guys, is that how you treat a fellow lieutenant who had just came back from a 40 year mission?" A second. A second was all it took for Rangiku-san and Abarai-kun to suffocate me in a bear hug. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!!! Momo-chan, you're finally back!" Rangiku squealed.

"Oh, I missed you so much, Hinamori!" Abarai said. They both let go off me and took a step back.

"Hinamori-kun, did you dye your hair? Kira asked.

"No, it's all natural."

"Man, you've... changed. It's not a bad change. But, you look totally different." Hisagi ranted.

"Yeah, her hair is now blonde, she reaches my shoulder, and her chest is almost as big as Rangiku-san's." Renji said, his face inches away from my breasts. "OW" Renji exclaimed when Rangiku karate chopped the back of his head. "What was that for?!?" Renji shouted.

"That's for being so perverted. Is that how you treat Momo-chan? *tsk tsk* shame on you, Renji." Renji mumbled some words before sitting down. I sat down next to Isane. After the meeting ended I went back to the barracks to collect the paperwork that was to be delivered to the Tenth Squad.

I walked with Rangiku to the Tenth. I was getting a lot of unwanted attention. "Why are they looking at me?" I asked Rangiku.

"Well, you changed a lot. It's not everyday that a new hot lieutenant comes." Rangiku said with a smile.

"But I'm not new."

"I know, but they don't. They just think you're the new hot lieutenant of the Fifth."

The rest of the journey was filled with Rangiku's teasing. "Finally!!! We're here." Rangiku dramatically said as she slumped down on the sofa. I put the papers on the desk and turned to leave when a cold presence stopped me. I slowly turned around to meet a pair of teal colored eyes. His eyes were narrowed. "Why are you wearing the adjutant badge of the Fifth Squad?" _'He doesn't recognize me either.'_

"Umm, because I am the lieutenant of the Fifth."

"No you are not. Hinamori is still alive. They can't just replace her like that while she's fulfilling her mission."

I chuckled. "Don't you recognize me, Shirou-chan?" His eyes widened. "Y-you-you are Hinamori?"

"Of course. I just underwent a few changes during the mission. But yes, I am."

His eyes went back to normal and he looked to the side before saying. "I-I-I see. Welcome back, Hinamori." I think I'm mistaken. Because I can see a very faint blush color his cheeks. "Ummm, I'll be leaving now. Bye, Hitsugaya-kun." As I was about to leave I felt Hitsugaya grab my wrist. "What's wrong?"

"Momo... I.. I have something to tell you. Will you listen?"

"Of course." He led me to his room and I sat down on his bed. He sat on his knees in front of me and held both of my hands. I looked at my hands then I looked up and met his eyes. Those same beautiful eyes I met almost a century ago.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again. "Momo... I feel like everything in my life had led me to you, my choices and my regrets. Everything. And when we're together, my past seems worth it. Because if I had done one thing differently, I might never have met you."

That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I never knew that this boy I grew up with has become this incredible man. "What are you saying?" I whispered.

"Idiot, don't you know when someone is confessing to you?" He looked sad now. "I know that these past few years I have treated you no more than just a comrade. I thought you would be safer if you had stayed away from me. I harbored all my feelings for you. But, those 40 years away from you, without even seeing you has made me realize that I can't live without you. Hinamori Momo, I love you."

My eyes widened. '_He.. loves.. me?'_ I looked up at him and was about to say something when he cut me off. "I already know you don't feel the same way. I just wanted to let it all out." I pouted. He knows I don't feel the same way? "Toushi-" "no I already said it's fine." "No, that's not what I-" "it's okay. You don't need to tell me."

Stubborn son of a... I know there was no way to tell him how I truly feel. _'So I'll show it to you.'_ I grabbed his face and put my lips on his. His eyes popped wide. I smirked and closed my eyes. His lips were cold. But I liked it. Finally he gave in and put one hand on my cheek and the other on the back of my neck, pressing me harder against his lips.

We both separated all the while keeping a firm gaze on each other. His face was covered with a faint blush and he was breathing heavily. "Hits-" He came again and kissed, this time with more force. I didn't know how we got on the bed and how we got naked. But I don't care right now.

I stirred in my sleep then woke up. I came face to face with a pair of emerald eyes. "Goo morning." He said with a small smile. "Good morning." I replied. We were both naked. Last night's activities left us breathless and we both slept. I was on top of him. My head on his chest. "Man, last night made me wish I met you earlier." I smacked his chest lightly. He chuckled. "No seriously, I never knew you were that flexible."

I smiled and got off. I put on my clothes that were on the floor at the Sid elf the bed and got ready to leave. "Are you leaving?" "Yeah."

"Something wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"No it's just that I came only yesterday and my Captain had to do the paperwork for the past 40 years. And knowing him, he won't spare me if I don't do it today."

I looked at him. He looked disappointed. I leaned up and kissed him lightly. "Don't worry. I'll come back tonight." I said mischievously.


	5. Ending

It had been years after I got together with Shirou-chan, and a 2 years after we got married.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I'm getting old. Just then two Bart's barged into my room and woke Toushirou up. "Daddy, daddy, wake up!" My 3 year old daughter, Kokone. She had brown hair and a set of teal colored eyes. She had my personality. Behind her was Zenyuu, her 5 year old brother. Unfortunately, he had gained his father's personality.

"I'm up." Toushirou said.

"Yayyy." Kokone left the room along with Zenyuu.

"Good morning, honey." I said as I kissed the tip of his nose.

It was almost evening. I was sitting in my chair while watching Kokone play with her plushie. Suddenly I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and in came Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Izuru, Captain, brother and my father Ukitake Jyuushirou.

I took a step back until everyone along with Toushirou and Zenyuu, who just came out of their rooms, were in my view. I smiled as a tear rolled down my cheek.

My life may and started out horribly, but if it meant leading to this, I would never wish to change it. This was my life and it was my happy ending. And my happiness didn't come with a cost. It was granted to me by my family.


End file.
